Lord of The Rings War Of The North
by terminator11216
Summary: The story does not directly adapt the story of the novel and films, but instead depicts a trio of adventurers whose quest runs parallel to the main narrative, occasionally intersecting with it. The story follows them as they attempt to track down and defeat a powerful Black Númenórean named Agandaûr, who Sauron has employed to lay waste to the northern regions of Middle-earth


Lord of The Rings War Of The North

Gandalf tricks Bilbo into hosting a party for Thorin and his band of dwarves, who sing of reclaiming the Lonely Mountain and its vast treasure from the dragon Smaug. When the music ends, Gandalf unveils a map showing a secret door into the Mountain and proposes that the dumbfounded Bilbo serve as the expedition's "burglar". The dwarves ridicule the idea, but Bilbo, indignant, joins despite himself.

The group travels into the wild, where Gandalf saves the company from trolls and leads them to Rivendell, where Elrond reveals more secrets from the map. Passing over the Misty Mountains, they are caught by goblins and driven deep underground. Although Gandalf rescues them, Bilbo gets separated from the others as they flee the goblins. Lost in the goblin tunnels, he stumbles across a mysterious ring and then encounters Gollum, who engages him in a game of riddles. As a reward for solving all riddles Gollum will show him the path out of the tunnels, but if Bilbo fails, his life will be forfeit. With the help of the ring, which confers invisibility, Bilbo escapes and rejoins the dwarves, improving his reputation with them. The goblins and Wargs give chase but the company are saved by eagles before resting in the house of Beorn.

The company enters the black forest of Mirkwood without Gandalf. In Mirkwood, Bilbo first saves the dwarves from giant spiders and then from the dungeons of the Wood-elves. Nearing the Lonely Mountain, the travellers are welcomed by the human inhabitants of Lake-town, who hope the dwarves will fulfil prophecies of Smaug's demise. The expedition travels to the Lonely Mountain and finds the secret door; Bilbo scouts the dragon's lair, stealing a great cup and learning of a weakness in Smaug's armour. The enraged dragon, deducing that Lake-town has aided the intruder, sets out to destroy the town. A thrush had overheard Bilbo's report of Smaug's vulnerability and reports it to Lake-town defender Bard. His arrow finds the chink and slays the dragon.

When the dwarves take possession of the mountain, Bilbo finds the Arkenstone, an heirloom of Thorin's dynasty, and hides it away. The Wood-elves and Lake-men besiege the mountain and request compensation for their aid, reparations for Lake-town's destruction, and settlement of old claims on the treasure. Thorin refuses and, having summoned his kin from the mountains of the North, reinforces his position. Bilbo tries to ransom the Arkenstone to head off a war, but Thorin is intransigent. He banishes Bilbo, and battle seems inevitable.

Gandalf reappears to warn all of an approaching army of goblins and Wargs. The dwarves, men and elves band together, but only with the timely arrival of the eagles and Beorn do they win the climactic Battle of Five Armies. Thorin is fatally wounded and reconciles with Bilbo before he dies. Bilbo accepts only a small portion of his share of the treasure, having no want or need for more, but still returns home a very wealthy hobbit.

Then the story of The Lord of The Rings begins in the Shire, where the Hobbit Frodo Baggins inherits the Ring from Bilbo Baggins, his cousin and guardian. Neither is aware of its origin and nature, but Gandalf the Grey, a wizard and old friend of Bilbo, suspects the Ring's identity. When he becomes certain, he strongly advises Frodo to take it away from the Shire. Frodo leaves, accompanied by his gardener and friend, Samwise ("Sam") Gamgee, and two cousins, Meriadoc ("Merry") Brandybuck and Peregrin ("Pippin") Took. They nearly encounter the Nazgûl while still in the Shire, but shake off pursuit by cutting through the Old Forest, where they are aided by the enigmatic Tom Bombadil, who alone is unaffected by the Ring's corrupting influence. After leaving the forest, they stop in the town of Bree where they meet Strider, who is later revealed to be Aragorn, Isildur's heir. He persuades them to take him on as guide and protector. They flee from Bree after narrowly escaping another assault, but the Nazgûl follow and attack them on the hill of Weathertop, wounding Frodo with a Morgul blade. Aragorn leads the hobbits toward the Elven refuge of Rivendell, while Frodo gradually succumbs to the wound. The Ringwraiths nearly overtake Frodo at the Ford of Bruinen, but flood waters summoned by Elrond, master of Rivendell, rise up and overwhelm them.

Frodo recovers in Rivendell under the care of Elrond. The Council of Elrond reveals much significant history about Sauron and the Ring, as well as the news that Sauron has corrupted Gandalf's fellow wizard, Saruman. The Council decides that the Ring must be destroyed, but that can only be done by returning it to the flames of Mount Doom in Mordor, where it was forged. Frodo volunteers to take on this daunting task, and a "Fellowship of the Ring" is formed to aid him: Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli the Dwarf, Legolas the Elf, and the Man Boromir, son of the Ruling Steward Denethor of the realm of Gondor.

After a failed attempt to cross the Misty Mountains via the Redhorn Pass across the flank of Caradhras, the company are forced to try a more perilous path through the Mines of Moria, where they are attacked by the Watcher in the Water before the gate. Inside, they discover the fate of Balin and his colony of Dwarves. After repulsing an attack, they are pursued by orcs and an ancient and powerful demonic creature called a Balrog. Gandalf confronts the Balrog, but in their struggle, both fall into a deep chasm. The others escape and take refuge in the Elven forest of Lothlórien, where they are counselled by Galadriel and Celeborn.

With boats and gifts from Galadriel, the company travel down the River Anduin to the hill of Amon Hen. Boromir succumbs to the lure of the Ring and attempts to take it from Frodo. Frodo escapes and determines to continue the quest alone, though Sam guesses his intent and comes along.

Orcs sent by Saruman and Sauron kill Boromir and kidnap Merry and Pippin. After agonizing over which pair of hobbits to follow, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas pursue the orcs bearing Merry and Pippin to Saruman. In the kingdom of Rohan, the orcs are slain by a company of the Rohirrim. Merry and Pippin escape into Fangorn Forest, where they are befriended by Treebeard, the oldest of the tree-like Ents. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas track the hobbits to Fangorn, and encounter Gandalf, resurrected as the significantly more powerful "Gandalf the White" after his mutually fatal duel with the Balrog. Gandalf assures them that Merry and Pippin are safe. They then ride to Edoras, the capital of Rohan, where they free Théoden, King of Rohan, from the influence of Saruman's henchman Gríma Wormtongue. Théoden musters his fighting strength and rides to the ancient fortress of Helm's Deep, but en route Gandalf leaves to seek help from Treebeard.

Meanwhile, the Ents, roused from their customarily peaceful ways by Merry and Pippin, attack Isengard, Saruman's stronghold, and trap the wizard in the tower of Orthanc. Gandalf convinces Treebeard to send an army of Huorns to Théoden's aid. Gandalf and Rohirrim reinforcements arrive at Helm's Deep just in time to defeat and scatter Saruman's army. The Huorns dispose of the fleeing orcs. Gandalf then parleys with Saruman at Orthanc. When Saruman rejects his offer of redemption, Gandalf strips him of his rank and most of his powers. Pippin looks into a palantír, a seeing-stone that Saruman had used to communicate with Sauron and through which he was enslaved. Gandalf rides for Minas Tirith, chief city of Gondor, taking Pippin with him.

Frodo and Sam capture Gollum, who had been following them from Moria, and force him to guide them to Mordor. Finding Mordor's Black Gate too well guarded to attempt, they travel instead to a secret passage Gollum knows. Torn between his loyalty to Frodo and his desire for the Ring, Gollum eventually betrays Frodo by leading him to the great spider Shelob in the tunnels of Cirith Ungol. Frodo is felled by Shelob's sting, but Sam fights her off. Sam takes the Ring and leaves Frodo, believing him to be dead. When orcs find Frodo, Sam overhears them say that Frodo is only unconscious, and chases after them.

Sauron unleashes a heavy assault upon Gondor. Gandalf arrives at Minas Tirith to alert Denethor of the impending attack. The city is besieged, and Denethor, deceived by Sauron, gives up hope and commits suicide, nearly taking his remaining son Faramir with him. Aragorn feels he has no choice but to take the Paths of the Dead in order to reach Gondor in time, accompanied by Legolas, Gimli and the Dúnedain Rangers from the North. There Aragorn raises an undead army of oath-breakers bound by an ancient curse that said they could not rest until they had fulfilled their vow to the king of Gondor. The ghostly army helps them to defeat the Corsairs of Umbar who are invading southern Gondor. Commandeering the ships of the Corsairs, Aragorn leads reinforcements up the Anduin to relieve the siege of Minas Tirith, and the forces of Gondor and Rohan defeat Sauron's army in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields.

Meanwhile, Sam rescues Frodo from the tower of Cirith Ungol, and they set out across Mordor. In order to distract Sauron from his true danger, Aragorn leads the armies of Gondor and Rohan in a march on the Black Gate of Mordor. His vastly outnumbered troops fight desperately against Sauron's forces. Reaching the edge of the Cracks of Doom, Frodo is unable to resist the Ring any longer, and suddenly and fiercely claims it for himself. But Gollum suddenly reappears, struggles with Frodo and bites off his finger, Ring and all. Celebrating wildly, Gollum accidentally falls into the fire, taking the Ring with him; and so Frodo's mission is completed. With the destruction of the One Ring, Sauron is permanently shorn of his power, the Nazgûl perish, and his armies are thrown into such disarray that Aragorn's forces emerge victorious.

With the end of the War of the Ring, Aragorn is crowned Elessar, King of Arnor and Gondor, and marries his long-time love, Arwen, daughter of Elrond. Saruman escapes from Isengard and, seeking to carve out a new kingdom, enslaves the Shire. The four hobbits, upon returning home, raise a rebellion and overthrow him. Gríma turns on Saruman and kills him in front of Frodo's house, and is slain in turn by hobbit archers. The War of the Ring thus comes to its true end on Frodo's very doorstep.

Merry and Pippin are acclaimed heroes, while Sam marries Rosie Cotton and uses his gifts from Galadriel to help heal the Shire. Frodo, however, remains wounded in body and spirit after having borne the oppressive weight of the One Ring so long.

Several years later, accompanied by Bilbo and Gandalf, he sails from the Grey Havens west over the Sea to the Undying Lands to find peace. After Rosie's death, Sam gives his daughter the Red Book of Westmarch, containing the account of Bilbo's adventures and the War of the Ring as witnessed by the hobbits. Sam is then said to have crossed west over the Sea himself, the last of the Ring-bearers.

But some people don't know about the war of the north so let me tell you the story. Farin (the dwarf champion) has a crossbow. Eradan (the human ranger) has a bow and Andriel (the female elf lore-master) can cast ranged spells at enemies. Many locations that are not featured in the movies are in the story Ettenmoors, Fornost, Mirkwood and Mount Gundabad. Locations from the movies also appear in the story Eradan is the Ranger class, he is one of the Dúnedain. He is the most adaptable character and is adept at using any weapon. He can use a two handed sword, dual wield weapons, use a bow and a sword and shield. Eradan also has access to many stealth abilities which allow him to sneak up on enemies to attack them. Andriel is the Elven Loremaster class who has been taught by Elrond. She hails from Rivendell. She uses magic as her defense and offense but can dual wield a one handed weapon with her staff which she can also use to melee attack enemies with. Her abilities include offensive spells and supportive spells but she also has melee abilities to be a battlemage" if the she wishes. She also has the ability to create potions from alchemy ingredients that she may find. Farin is the Champion class, he hails from Erebor. He is best described as the warrior character but he can use a crossbow and simply focus on using it to attack enemies from afar. Out of all three characters, Farin is the most skilled in using melee weapons and he has many powerful abilities allowing him to attack multiple enemies at once. If he learns and improves the ability "War-Cry", he can be able to boost himself and his companions, as well as damaging enemies and reviving He can also mine for gems.

The story starts with an introduction, narrated by Gandalf. Gandalf tells that heroes like Aragorn, Frodo Baggins and Gandalf are honored much, but that without a few, not well known heroes - Eradan, Andriel and Farin - the north of Middle-earth would have been lost.

The story then switches to Bree, where the three heroes make their way to the Prancing Pony, just a few days before Frodo arrived in Bree. Arrived in the Prancing Pony, they find Aragorn in a corner of the inn. They tell Aragorn that the Nazgûl attacked and defeated the Rangers at Sarn Ford, and a flashback shown in which the Witch-king meets a Black Númenórean, Agandaûr. Eradan, Andriel and Farin overhear their conservation: Agandaûr tells he has summoned an army of Orcs of the Misty Mountains and assembled an army in Fornost, to aid the Nazgûl in the Hunt of the Ring. The Witch-king sends Agandaûr back to Fornost, so he can attack immediately. The flashback ends, and the game returns to the Prancing Pony

Farin asks Aragorn why the Nazgûl attack the Shire, to which he answers that a Hobbit with an important burden is making his way to Bree. And that this "must be protected at all cost". Aragorn sends Eradan, Andriel and Farin to Fornost, where they have to stop Agandaûr's army before it can attack.

As soon as Eradan, Andriel and Farin enter the ruins of Fornost they are attacked by a band of Orcs and Goblins. After cleaning the main gate, they end up in the pits under Fornost. There they hear an animal screaming. After finding their way out of the pits, they find the source of the noise - a giant Eagle. The three heroes unchain the Eagle and kill it's jailers. The Eagle introduces himself as Beleram, a servant of Gwaihir who gathered news but was taken out of the air by siege engines and sorcerers. Together the Eagle and the three heroes make a plan: while Beleram would attract the enemy's attention, Eradan, Andriel and Farin would make their way up to the battlements to destroy the siege weapons. The plan works out succesful, as all siege weapons as well as two Orc sorcerers are destroyed. furthermore, they obtain a scroll with unreadable text.

When reaching the outer wards of Fornost, they meet again with Beleram. The eagle thanks his rescuers again and tells them that he saw Elladan and Elrohir within the ruins. While searching the two Half-elves, they defeat a giant crossbow, used by Orcs, and are trapped by a Troll. Just shortly after the death of the Troll, the sons of Elrond appear. Andriel introduces Eradan and Farin to Elladan and Elrohir, and informs them about their task. They collaborate in this task, but instead of just stopping the army to attack they decide to kill Agandaûr. The sons of Elrond guide them to the citadel. They separate, however, after defeating another giant crossbow. Eventually, they are locked on a bridge between two gates. After surviving an ambush, the sons of Elrond appear again and open the gate. After defeating another more ambushed, they arrive at the gate of the citadel. Which is protected by a magic spell, to stop intruders. While the sons of Elrond undo the magic, they defend them against an attacking force of Orcs, Goblins and a Troll. As Eradan, Andriel, Farin, Elrohir and Elladan enter the citadel, Beleram remains outside to protect them against reinforcements. Inside, they overhear a conservation between Agandaûr and Tharzog, chieftain of the Orcs of Mount Gram. Tharzog tells Agandaûr that there are intruders in Fornost, after which Agandaûr angrily commands him to find and kill them immediately. After Agandaûr leaves, the team and the sons of Elrond go onward in the tower. Tharzog, however, notices them and as a gate is closed, the team is cut off from the sons of Elrond. Tharzog and his guard attack Eradan, Andriel and Farin, but the latter manage to kill him. At the same time, Elladan and Elrohir fight Agandaûr on the top of the Citadel tower. Agandaûr is no match for the twins alone, but when Eradan, Andriel and Farin join them he flees on the back of a Fell beast. Beleram attempt to chase him, but Agandaûr summons a thunderstorm and escapes. Beleram returns to Gwaihir, in the Misty Mountains, to inform him about the events in Fornost, Elladan and Elrohir return to Rivendell and Eradan, Andriel and Farin go back to Sarn's Ford to inform Halbarad. The leader of the camp, Halbarad, sends the team to Rivendell, where they have to speak with Aragorn. The fellowship travels through the Barrow Downs, where they have to find two lost rangers. In Rivendell the fellowship meets several members of the Council of Elrond, scout the land around Rivendell and fight Orcs with Elladan and Elrohir. Whilst the Fellowship of the Ring travels towards Mordor to destroy the One Ring, Sauron has sent one of his most cruel servants, the Black Númenórean Agandaûr, to the North to destroy Rivendell and defeat the Free peoples of Eriador and Rhovanion. Eradan, Andriel and Farin travel to Gundabad to discover the strength of Agandaûr's army. Eradan, Andriel and Farin travel with Beleram to Mirkwood in search of Radagast. In the air they're attacked by Wolfram, a sorcerer and a Fell Beast rider, after which they fall from the Eagle's back. They defeat Wolfram, after his death Wolfram's Fell Beast tries to escape but is killed by Beleram. Andriel leads the others deeper into Mirkwood. They are ambushed by a group of Orcs and an Orc shaman. Eventually the fellowship enter a cave where they defeat a Cave-troll. They speed back to find Nordinbad under heavy attack. Bruni has been killed, and Nordri is coordinating the defenses. The eagles set out to cripple the siege towers, whilst the trio help defend the courtyard. However, Baranthor and Armenel are killed, and Beleram is seriously wounded. Nordinbad is successfully defended and the dwarves take Beleram inside to tend to his injuries. The trio then head to Carn Dûm to face Agandaûr. Entering the fortress through the sewers, they fight their way towards the summit but are attacked by a fell-beast. Suddenly, Beleram appears, killing the beast. He is still injured, but he tells them he will be there for them should they need him in the fight against Agandaûr. They confront Agandaûr and as they fight, Beleram attacks, lifting Agandaûr into the air. However, Agandaûr is able to stab and kill the Eagle. The distraction, however, allows the trio to strike, killing Agandaûr. As he dies, he calls on Sauron for aid. However, nothing happens. Úrgost then arrives, telling the trio that Sauron has been defeated and the Ring destroyed. He takes possession of Carn Dûm as the trio begin the journey back to Rivendell. In an alternative ending, in which the player does not call on Beleram for support during the fight with Agandaûr, Beleram survives.


End file.
